Lyrics Dedicated To You
by CsillaDream
Summary: What happens when the girl of your dreams is suddenly snatched away by unseen accident? Tsukiyomi Ikuto is in love with Hinamori Amu but she can't seem to realize it! Amu is caught in an accident which forced her to lose her memory! What will happen now!
1. 1 Baby I Can't Stand To See You Cry

**Me:: I'm coming up with this story based off of lyrics that'll provide a story**

**Ikuto:: And we're your guinea pigs, right?**

**Me:: Yup! Everyone is!**

**Amu:: Including that one girl from that episode.**

**Me:: Her? Yes, of course. I said 'everyone'**

**Ikuto:: Who are you two talking about?**

**Me:: Disclaimer for ignorance!**

**Ikuto:: *sweat drop* She doesn't own Shugo Chara—**

**Me:: *jumps in* THOUGH I WISH I DID!!!**

_**"It breaks my heart to see you crying baby." –'Time' by Cute is what we aim for**_

A soft knock at the window brought one said, Tsukiyomi Ikuto rushing over to the source; outside his window stood a drenched-to-the bone Hinamori Amu!

"A-Amu!" His voice was shaking from the well of emotions that overflowed in him seeing her there.

"I-Ikuto…!" She whimpered, rubbing her eyes.

He helped her inside, letting her fall to the floor in one big heap; Ikuto knew exactly what had happen: Amu was dumped by yet another boy! He pulled his dark navy comforter off his bed then wrapped it around the shaking strawberry in front of him.

"Amu… What happened?" He asked in a low, calm voice that seemed to always unfortunately give him answer.

"Nagihiko… I-I saw him w-with Y-Yaya…" She sobbed.

Fujisaki Nagihiko, one of my teammates on the basketball team and Amu's [now] ex-boyfriend. He wasn't the first to pull this stunt to Amu; she caught…

Kairi with Utau…

And Kukai with Rima…

I looked down at her, feeling the familiar tug in my chest knowing what was coming next…

"Ikuto… Can I stay here?" There it is, Amu's deadly question.

"Yeah, of course." My usual answer always brought a small fragile smile to Amu's face.

I grabbed the pillows off my bed and handed her one then we fell asleep lying on the floor; in a few hours I knew I'd feel Amu curl up next to me. I wrapped my arms loosely around her small waist, providing the needed the warmth to Amu.

Ikuto woke up, feeling an empty space beside him; his eyes flew open as he bolted up onto his feet. He dashed down the stairs; "Mom! Did you see Amu?"

---

His question was the immediate response to Amu's disappearing act after getting dumped; his mother would always reply the same way with a sigh followed by: "She went home, Ikuto."

---

His mother just looked at him this time asking, "She was here??"

"Thank—W-wait! You didn't see her go home or something?!" Ikuto couldn't believe his ears!

"Ikuto—" He tuned his mother's voice out as he dashed out the door and running over to Amu's house, which was next door.

He hopped over the fence that led to her backyard, climbing up a tree that stood beside Amu's bedroom. He rapped his knuckles against the glass in a frantic attempt to make sure she was okay. No response… Ikuto's heart dropped several feet, he climbed back down before walking to the front of the house. He knocked slowly on the door…

"Aah! Tsukiyomi-san!" Ms. Hinamori gasped the moment she opened the door.

"Where's Amu? Is she here?"

An awkward silence fell in between them but before Ikuto could repeat his question, Ms. Hinamori spoke up: "As I'm sure you know, me and Amu's father just got a divorce… I'm glad she has a friend like you around since she's been acting out since the divorce. Her father fought with me about who would have custody over Amu… He won, so I'm sorry to say she's gone."

Gone…? Amu is gone…? She's gone…? Without saying goodbye…?

---

**Me:: Ah! I felt inspired listening to Crush by 'Cute is what we aim for'**

**Ikuto:: So I have a crush on Amu**

**Amu:: WHY'D YOU MAKE ME ACT LIKE A WHORE?!**

**Nagihiko:: WHY WITH YAYA, OF ALL PEOPLE?! *earns an evil glare from Kairi***

**Kukai:: WHY WAS I WITH RIMA?! *earns an evil glare from Rima and Nagihiko***

**Kairi:: UTAU?! WHY HER?! *earns a glare from Kukai***

**Kukai:: What's wrong Utau?!**

**Nagihiko:: What's wrong with Rima?!**

**Kairi:: What's wrong with Yaya?!**

***the trio continues their pointless argument***

**Me:: *sighs* How sad… chapter one and there's already a squabble.**

**Trio:: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!**

**Me:: I promise it will get loads better!!!!**

**P.s.**

**Please note that I am…**

**An Amuto**

**A Rimahiko**

**A Kutau**

**A Kairi X Yaya [I don't 'member what they are call together… help would be nice~]**

**FANGIRL!!!**


	2. 2 Would I Be Out of Line If

_**"So would I be out of line…If I said 'I miss you'?" – 'I miss you' by Incubus**_

**- Three Years Later -**

**Ikuto's P.O.V.:**

"Ikuto! Nikaido-sensei says if you miss any more of his classes he's gonna flunk you!" I heard the yell from a familiar boy.

"Dammit! How did you know I was up here?!" I yelled back, glaring at Nagihiko.

Nagihiko had really changed since him and Am— they broke up; he's dating Rima now if I remember correctly. I jumped down from the tree branch I had been resting on; at that moment Kukai runs into me almost knocking me down.

"What the fuck Kukai? Trying stopping before you're a foot away from me!" I growled at him.

"No no! You don't get it, do you?" Kukai exclaimed, waving his hands frantically as he tried to catch his breath.

"Well out with it." Nagihiko sighed, shrugging his shoulders.

"New student! She looks really familiar!" Kukai explained still out of breath.

"How far did you run just to find us?" Nagihiko sighed, again.

"Why did you run all the way here just to tell us there's a new student?" I asked Kukai, really curious as to why he ran just to say something like that.

"She looks so goddamn familiar!!! I mean really, really familiar!!!" Kukai yelled, pointing towards the main entrance of the high school.

I glanced over his shoulder to see a large crowd of students crowding the main entrance; '_Must be a celeb or something…_' I made a mental note.

"C'mon we need to get to class especially you…" Nagihiko reminded us, dragging me away from my precious tree.

Yes, I said precious! I like sleeping in it!! Anyways…

"But don't you guys wanna at least see her?" Kukai argued, apparently this girl must look really familiar if Kukai is still going on about it.

"We'll see her soon enough." Nagihiko growled, getting irritated.

"How do you know?" Kukai asked dumbfounded.

"Rima sent me a text saying that she's escorting the new girl around." Nagihiko explained.

I frowned; as I noticed we were entering Nikaido-sensei's classroom.

"Nice of you to join us, Tsukiyomi-san." I heard Nikaido mutter as I passed by him.

I sat back in my seat, idly bored out of my mind already; Nikaido's voice brought me back as he announced, "Okay Class! We have a new student! Let's welcome Hina—" I sat forward in my seat, "—mori Amu-san!" He added with his usual goofy grin on his face.

After he was done with the introduction, a girl with strawberry pink hair walk into the room followed shortly by Rima, Nagihiko's girlfriend. I was on the edge of my seat, staring at Amu!

She's back…?! Amu is back…? She came back…

"You can have the vacant seat by Tsukiyomi-san." Nikaido-sensei pointed up at me.

Amu's eyes never left the floor as she walked to the back of the room, sitting down beside me with a bored expression on her face. Out of the corner of m eye, I saw Rima take her seat beside Nagihiko; I turned my attention on the girl next to me… well sort of, I kept eyeing her studying her… Sounds kind of stalker-ish when I say it like that, huh? Either way, I wanted… no needed to see if it was really her!

"Do you mind?!" I heard her growl at me.

"Sorry… You remind me of someone that's all." I apologized, turning my attention back to the teacher.

**Amu's P.O.V.:**

What the hell is this guy's problem? He hasn't fully taken his eyes off of me for a second!

"Do you mind?!" I growled at him, trying to keep my bored façade going.

"Sorry… You remind me of someone that's all." I heard him respond.

My façade broke for a moment as I stared at him curious; now that I look at him he did look a little familiar! I turned my head to avoid staring at him, not noticing the glares from a couple of girls in my class were giving me. Where have I seen him?? Who does he remind me of…?

I had been so in-tuned with my thoughts that I hadn't heard the bell ring; a hand on my shoulder brought me back. I looked up to see the boy who had been sitting next to me during class standing beside me.

"Are you coming? Class is over…" He spoke with such a calm voice that sent chills down my spine.

He began walking down the open space between the rows of desk; I followed him seeing the girl who had shown me around the school standing by the door.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.:**

Sitting in my room at my computer I saw Amu in her room; Yup! It's definitely her! I could see Ms. Hinamori helping her unpack her things. My eyes travelled down to the tree then over to the picture frame on my desk; it was a picture of me and Amu when we first became friends. Amu's mother had taken the picture in their backyard…

_Flashback: Eight Years Ago…_

_"Do I have to? She has cooties!" I argued with my mother._

_"Ikuto-dear… Amu and her family are new here… So try and be nice to her." My mother scolded me with a soft smile._

_I pouted before glancing over at the small pink-haired girl with pigtails in her hair. I stood in front of her introducing myself: "Tsukiyomi Ikuto."_

_She just stood there for a moment then a big smile spread across her face; "Ek-to-kun!"_

_[Pronounced Ikuto but she's too little to say it right…]_

_"C'mon you two stand closer together." Amu's mother kept telling us._

_I moved a little closer to Amu; then Amu did something I wasn't expecting she grabbed my hand and pushed herself closer to me just in time for her mother to snap a picture of us together._

_Flashback Over_

I laughed, remembering that day then I glanced across from me into Amu's window to see…

"So we're neighbors, huh?" Amu was leaning out her window staring at me with the same bored expression on her face.

"Y-Yeah…" I replied.

"…but shouldn't you remember that…?" I muttered in addition.

"You say something??" I heard her ask me, mildly curious.

"No…" I sighed, getting off my chair leaning out my own window.

"So where did you come from?" I asked her.

"Tokyo…" She responded.

"Ah! Tokyo… Such a big city… So how come you came back to this small town?" I question, not realizing what I had just said.

"Ikuto! Could come here a moment?" My mother's voice rang up the stairs and into my room.

"That's my cue… See ya Amu." I waved to her before disappearing out my bedroom.

I found my mother sitting at the dinner table with Ms. Hinamori; "Tsukiyomi-san! It's been a while." She gasped.

"Yeah… It's good to see you again Ms. Hinamori… So what's going on?" I asked her.

She must have known what I meant: "One night out of the blue, I got a call from her father… Apparently a doctor in Tokyo recommended that she live in a small town like this one until her memory comes back." She explained.

"M-memory…? What do you mean 'until her memory comes back'?"

Ms. Hinamori looked down at the floor with saddened eyes as she whispered in a strain voice, "There was an accident… Amu was the main victim… Apparently according to the doctors who nursed her back to health say that she seem to have forced herself to forget completely about when she was living here. Her mind seems to skip from the moment of me and her father's divorce to when she awoke from the accident. The doctors say there is hope that her memories will come back…"

_**"So would I be out of line…If I said 'I miss you'?"** _

**Me:: Sorry if I wrote anymore it wouldn't go with the lyric I posted.**

**Ikuto:: What is with you and the angst drama?! Are you sick or something?**

**Me:: no no… Just having issues with my boyfriend**

**Amu:: Poor you**

**Ikuto:: Poor her?! What about me?**

**Amu:: Who are you again? *giggles***

**Ikuto:: *glares* not funny, Amu**

**Kukai:: You made me sound like Tadase in this chapter**

**Nagihiko:: Sucks to be you [© This is my line I said when I saw the long line waiting to get Crispen Freeman's autograph!!]**

**Tadase:: IMMA A DINOSAUR!!! RAWR!!!**


	3. 3 You Don't Even Know Who I Am

**Me:: In two days I've written two full chapters and going onto number three!! I'm on a roll!!!**

**Ikuto:: Sucks you have to wait 48 hours to post anything!**

**Rima:: And she just made the account on the 27th… [Today]**

**Me:: Will you quit making me feel awful?! Nagi! Amu!!**

***Nagihiko and Amu run into the picture***

**Rima:: *pointing at Nagihiko* If you say a word, I won't speak to you**

**Nagihiko:: …**

**Rima:: Talk! Answer me!**

**Ikuto:: But if he answers you then you won't talk to him anymore…*sighs***

**Rima:: *glares at Nagihiko* Evil Genius**

**Nagihiko:: *smiles***

**Amu:: She doesn't own Shugo Chara but wishes she did**

**Me:: Dammit Amu! You stole my thunder!!**

_"You're everything I want in someone but you don't even know who I am." – 'Britney' by Busted_

**Ikuto's P.O.V.:**

Okay, me and my mom were invited over to Amu's house by her mother and let me say: IT WAS SO FUCKING AWKWARD! I sat across from Amu at her dinner table, receiving the odd glances Amu was giving me at this scene of our mother talking and giggling like they use to… but Amu probably doesn't remember.

"You know Ikuto-kun still has that picture!" I heard my mother gasp.

"Really? I kept that same picture in Amu's room!" Ms. Hinamori gasped, giggling.

I saw Amu shift in her seat a couple of times before she excused herself and walked inside; I felt a nudge at my side: it was my mother.

"Go on…" Ms. Hinamori pleaded.

I stood up, excusing myself before following Amu inside. She wasn't in the kitchen… Not in the living room… I walked upstairs and sure enough there was Amu standing in front of her window that was right across from mine.

"Amu…" I kept my voice low enough, hoping not to scare her.

She jumped a little then her head dropped lower; she looked like she was clutching something…

**Amu's P.O.V.:**

What is this feeling? I was standing in front of my desk that stood beneath the one window that gave me clear view into Ikuto's room. Why does this picture make me want to cry?

"Amu…" I jumped; I hadn't heard anyone come inside.

I let my head drop so that my bangs fell over my face, clutching the picture frame that our parents had mentioned before during dinner.

"…what…?" My response was barely audible.

"I was just worried… Is everything okay?" I heard Ikuto ask.

I just don't understand… Why is it him? I don't even know who he is but he's in this picture with me… I could feel the warm drops sliding down my face as I tried to come up with an answer.

"Amu…" His voice sounded closer than before.

I glanced over my shoulder, trying to find out how close he was to me but I got lost… His eyes… They swallowed me up… I could see how much pain he was in just by standing close to me; our breaths mingled in the small space between us. Why does it seem like he's moving closer…? His hand came into view out of the corner of my eyes; I slammed my eyes shut as I felt his hand against my face.

"What's wrong? You were crying." He spoke with such a low voice that made the tears fall faster.

One second his hand was against my face then next something warm pressed against me. No, it wasn't… THAT! I slowly opened my eyes, feeling some stray midnight blue hair tickling my nose.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.:**

Seeing her crying, I couldn't control myself; her eyes were shut so I acted on my own. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled myself close to her body. I could feel her against my clothes, still sobbing. And then… she stopped… I swallowed hard before I spoke: "Amu… No matter what I have and always will be here for you."

I could feel something hard against my chest; I tried to pull away to find out what it is but I felt her grip tighten on my shirt. I froze in my spot… '_Is she doing this unconsciously?_'' I asked myself, as I stared down at the top of her head.

"Ikuto… I'm sorry but would it be okay if you held me for a little longer?" I heard Amu's muffled question.

I wrapped my arms back around her tightly, feeling a small smile spread across my face. I told myself to hold her until she pushed me away but my thoughts were interrupt when I felt her breathing slow. I glanced down at her; "Amu?"

No response. I tried again; still no response. I picked her up noticing that she had fallen asleep.

"Just like old times, eh Amu?" I grinned staring down at her sleeping face.

_"You're everything I want in someone but you don't even know who I am."_

**Me:: See? See? Told you! I'd make an Amuto moment!!**

**Kukai:: What about Kutau moment? You can make me one of those, can't you?? *pouting***

**Kairi:: *chibi flailing of arms* No! No!**

**Nagihiko:: *stands in front of the two* Don't make Csi-chan do anything… *sighs* and besides…**

**Rima:: *appears* SHE'D MAKE A RIMAHIKO MOMENT BEFORE EITHER OF YOU!**

**Ikuto:: Glad I'm the main character**

**Amu:: *sweat drop* I agree…**

**Me:: Well, I'm still on a role… I am sorry if these chapters seem short to some of you *nervous giggle***

**Ikuto:: Let's face it you suck at fanfics…**

**Amu:: Don't be so harsh**

**Me:: *sobs* That doesn't make it better Amu**

**Utau:: Well suck it up! Ms. Author!**

**Me:: Waaah! Kukai!!! Utau's being mean!!!!**

**Kukai:: *sweat drop* Is this really how someone almost 18 acts?**

**Ikuto:: *leans in close to me* Yeah… Is this how a girl almost 18 acts?**

**Me:: *blushes* no… I'll behave**

**Amu:: *mutters* Perverted Kiss-Ass!**

**Me:: I might be a little slow uploading chapter four 'cause of school... but when I do upload it later this week [This I promise!!] but I need a song lyric to go along with the next chapter.**

**Ikuto:: Don't you think you might want to let them know what you want to happen next...??**

**Me:: O.O TADASE MEETS AMU AND IKUTO GETS JEALOUS *hides from everyone* sorry.... i need to add the tadamu spice to it... gomen minna~!**


	4. 4 She Belongs In Fairytales

**Me:: Look people I'm not a miracle worker and I do have other things I need to do**

**Ikuto:: Are you PMS'ing?**

**Amu:: IKUTO! How can you even ask that?!**

**Ikuto:: *shrugs shoulders* Easy… Are you PMS'ing?**

**Me:: *glares* No! I need someone to give me a lyric to work with? Something that has a dash of jealousy in it!!!!!!**

**Ikuto & Amu:: …. *worried***

**Me:: ….. *brain-dead***

**Nagihiko:: *walks in* Maybe I should do the honors – Csi-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara though wishes she did.**

"_She belongs in fairytales that I will never be." – 'Love Song Requiem' by Trading Yesterday_

**Ikuto's P.O.V.:**

Sighing again for the ump-tenth time during Nikaido-sensei's lecture of what is to be expected of us at the upcoming dance. It had only been a month since I started coming back to class and Amu came back, I already had the urge to skip class and sleep in a tree all day.

"…As for final words I say this, behave because we teachers gave you these opportunities we can take them away! And I would like each of you to know that we, teachers may be the ones hosting these dances but I do recommend each of you to try and show up." His stern statement broke through my thoughts.

My eyes travelled over to the strawberry sitting next to me; we haven't really talked much since I had dinner at her house. I sighed inwardly; _did I do something wrong?_

My thoughts were interrupted when the bell rung, dismissing us from class; I stood up tapping Amu's shoulder of course I wasn't expecting her reaction… at all…

**Amu's P.O.V.:**

My mind refused to focus at all as it kept drifting to when Ikuto came over my house to eat dinner; mainly what had happened in my bedroom. _Why do I feel so comfortable around him? Does it have anything to do with that picture I have…?_

Completely in-tuned with my own thoughts the feeling of someone tapping my shoulder made me jump right off my seat; I closed my eyes awaiting the soon-to-come pain on my butt where I knew I'd land… Nothing… I slid one eye opened but what I saw holding onto my arm made my other eye fly open: Ikuto was gripping my arm! His bag had already fallen to the floor; he pulled me up a little so I could stand on my own.

"T-thanks I-Ikuto…" I rushed out of the classroom, pulling out the note I had found in my desk earlier today.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.:**

After I just saved her from falling, she's off again… _Dammit! Why can't I do anything right? Why is it always the same outcome?! Is this my own personal curse…?_

I stuffed my hands in my blazer, feeling an odd sense of relief that things were like they were before she left and lost her memory. All those memories of sneaking into my room after a boy broke her heart… When her parents were arguing… Whenever she was lonely when no one else was home… Everything we did as little kids is gone…

"Ikuto!!!!!!!!" Kukai's voice of all things snapped me back to reality.

"What?" My voice, no matter how hard I tried, couldn't hide the obvious irritation in it.

"Whoa… Calm down…" He waved his hands in front of his face in defense.

I sighed; "Nagi wanted me to tell you something…" He added with a more serious expression on his face.

"Which would be what, exactly?" I, still a little irritated, asked.

"He heard a rumor that someone was going to ask Hinamori-san out." He explained, eyeing me as if waiting for me to react.

And he got what he was waiting for: "Wait! What?!" I almost yelled.

_Click!_

"I-I mean…. Why do I care?" I looked away, trying to hide any proof of my feelings towards Amu.

"Don't play stupid! We all know you're in love with Hinamori-san!" He shoved a thumbs-up right in my face.

"It doesn't matter… She's never going to return my feelings." I grumbled, pushing past Kukai.

"Nagi said that many of the rumors said that Tadase was going to ask her." I heard him add, as if just remembering some important detail.

I froze in my tracks; _T-Tadase… The kiddy king…_

I ran off, searching the campus grounds but after a couple hours of searching for her; _why am I even looking for her?!_

I was completely out of breath as I slumped against one of the tall pillars and almost complained until I heard voices coming closer.

"…-chan, is it okay if I call that?" _Tadase…_

A scowl appeared on my face but began to disappear as the next voice spoke: "A-ah! Y-yes! I-it's f-fine…" _Amu…_

A soft, sad sigh passed by my lips as it sank in that me and Amu will never be anything more than friends. I stood up slowly before walking off quietly, making sure I didn't interrupt their conversation.

I was sitting in front of my computer when I noticed Amu out of the corner of my eye; she was closing her bedroom door.

"Hey! You okay?" I asked her, still a little worried about her earlier actions.

She jumped a little before leaning out the window with a small smile on her face; "I'm alright… Sorry about earlier I was just spaced out."

_What on earth had her in such deep thought that one tap made her jump so much??_

"You rushed away so quickly I forgot to let you know that your mom told me to let you that if you need anything, just let me know." I repeated the message that Ms. Hinamori had given me a couple days ago.

"Oh! Okay! Thanks~" She smiled; _crap! There's that smile of hers!_

"Oh! Yeah, the weirdest thing happened to me today…" She trailed off for a bit.

_What else could have happened? Other than Tada-gay asking you out!!!!_

"You know Hotori Tadase from Class 3-C… He asked me out after school—"

"Hn. So did you say 'yes'?" I hadn't meant to add that last part, mainly because I was afraid of the answer.

Silence. I glanced up to see Amu staring at me and, was that surprise in her eyes? Whatever it was, it disappeared quickly as she responded: "Uh hun."

"_She belongs in fairytales that I will never be."_

**Me:: Well another chapter came out, somehow… I'm serious if any of you [readers] have a song lyric you'd like me to use in this fanfics… lemme know!! Please & Thank You!**

**Ikuto:: Lame. -.-**

**Utau:: When am I going to make a better re-appearance?**

**Me:: Dunno… When I can fit you in. Please Review**

**Rima:: *evil glare* That means criticize & state your opinion not just—**

**Nadeshiko:: OMG!**

**Amu:: *mocking Nadeshiko* Update~!**

**Me:: O.O|| *stares at Nagihiko in a kimono* noooooooooooooo!**


	5. 5 My Heart Is Torn

**Me:: Ah! Does anyone understand that I feed off of reviews???**

**Ikuto:: You're too soft on them…**

**Utau:: Like your friends are always yelling about: GET A BACKBONE SWEETHEART!**

**Me:: *flinch* nooooo…. Not the sweet talk…. No! Anything but that!!**

**Amu:: *sweat drop* Before things get any weirder…. Here's yet another chapter.**

"_What can I do, I cannot breathe. My heart is torn…" – One More Sad Song by All-American Rejects_

**Ikuto's P.O.V.:**

I woke up the next morning feeling nauseous; I glanced across my bedroom dragging my eyes to look up and out the window. The window which left me staring at Amu as she finished getting dressed; I got up yanking my curtains closed. With a somewhat somber expression stretched on my face, I pulled my long-sleeved black shirt up over my head in one slow motion. I tossed it to a corner of my room as I grabbed my white button-down shirt; yanking my arms through the sleeves before buttoning up, leaving the top undone. Next came my beige slacks…

"Ikuto! If you don't hurry you're going to be late!" My mother's voice rang up the stairs into my room.

Buttoning my slacks, I grabbed my navy blue blazer, along with my black tie in my free hand running down the stairs. Usually when I'm running this late I just grab toast and run off, I slipped into my shoes while I waited for my toast to pop back up. The moment they popped up I grabbed a piece and ran out the door and climbed onto my black Suzuki GSX-R1000, right as I was about to drive away I caught Amu running towards me, out of the corner of my eye. I cut the engine just as she stopped I front of me asking for a ride to school.

"Alright. Hop On." I instructed her, handing over the extra helmet I had that I knew she didn't remember belonged to her.

She carefully climbed on, placing her school bag in the compartment on the side; she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Hold on tight." I reminded her as I pulled away slowly before gaining speed.

I could feel her arms tighten even as I began to slow to a stop; parking it beside the building under a tree.

"You can let go now." I kept my voice low enough to calm whatever she was feeling.

Her arms loosened as she slid off, fixing her skirt and blazer before thanking me. I just nodded my head, taking out both of our school bags; handing hers to her then stuffing both helmets inside.

"See you later, Ikuto!" She giggled, before running off. _Probably to Tadase…_

I felt sick again reminding myself of this detail; the somber expression from this morning appeared back on my face as I headed to first period.

**Amu's P.O.V.:**

School went by the same as always; Nikaido lectured us again on the expectations of going to the dance which as he constantly reminded us was tomorrow. I sighed, waiting for class to be over…

_Ring!_ Good things do come to those who wait! I bolted out the door, pushing a couple of students out of my way I knew if I hurried enough I could find Tadase sitting on the fountain where he asked me out yesterday! Finally making it to the fountain in the middle of the courtyard, I saw Tadase sitting with another boy chatting lively with him!

"T-Tadase-k-kun…" I was blushing feverishly.

"Ah! Amu-chan!" His angelic voice graced my ears.

"So you're Hinamori Amu?" I glanced past Tadase to see up close that the boy he had been talking to.

"Yes." I responded, unsure why I sounded so sad.

_I don't get it… It's like the feeling I have around Ikuto…_

"This is Soma Kukai." Tadase introduced me to the boy.

_Soma…Kukai…. Soma… Nope! Nothing!_

I shook my head to rid of those thoughts then smiled down at the boy, "Nice to meet you."

When I smiled, I noticed something fill Kukai's eyes as he stared at me intently. Before I really could find out what it was, he looked away sighing, "Man! Ikuto wasn't lying…"

_Lying…? About what? How the hell does Ikuto get pulled into this??_

Before I could ask what he meant, he ran off leaving me with Tadase; not that I minded! I squealed inwardly at the situation then looked down at Tadase to see his eyes filling up with… is that anger?

"T-Tadase…-k-kun…?" A part of me was afraid to speak at the animosity filling the air.

"Oh! Sorry Amu-chan!" And just like that the animosity disappeared.

"Do you mind if I walked you home?" He asked me with his princely-smile.

"N-No… I-I d-don't m-mind." I replied as we walked out of the courtyard then down the street.

The walk home went quicker than I expected; _dammit!!!!_

"Well I guess this is where we part, my princess." He spoke holding onto my hand a little longer before squeezing it gently.

"Uh… Y-Yeah." My face blushed feverishly.

I headed inside, waving goodbye to Tadase before closing the door; my mother was coming down the stairs with a hamper filled with dirty clothes asking, "So who was that Amu-chan?"

"M-Mama!!" I shrieked before calming down, "That was Tadase, my boyfriend…" I added.

"Boy…friend…?" She questioned me before walking off.

"Could have sworn you and Ikuto would have gotten together…?" I barely heard her whisper these words and to be honest, I'm not even sure I heard her right.

Shaking my head, I kicked off my shoes; fixed my socks then ran up the stairs to relax. Once I was in my room, I shut the door snatching my IPod off my desk before plopping down on my bed; sticking the headphones in my ears then turning it on. Once the music started to play, I hummed along to the words…

**Ikuto's P.O.V.:**

Okay I don't mean to sound like a protective boyfriend or anything but where the hell is Amu?! Searching the whole campus for hours now; I finally caved in sitting down on the fountain dialing Ms. Hinamori on my cell.

"Hello Hinamori residence—"

"Ms. Hinamori…!" I hadn't meant to sound so out of breath.

"Ikuto-san? Is something wrong?" She asked me politely, sounding a little worried.

"Has Amu come home already?" I asked her.

"Yes… She came home with a boy actually." She explained to me.

"…Okay, thanks Ms. Hinamori." I quickly hung up the phone, keeping my head low in case any students were still left after this time.

I walked to my bike in silence, driving home in the same manner but unfortunately my silence didn't last the moment I parked my bike, wheeling it inside the garage. I gritted my teeth to control my emotions as I placed my helmet on my seat before running inside. I ran up the stairs, ignoring my mother's question about dinner; slamming my bedroom door I went straight to the window glaring into Amu's room.

"Amu! Are you there?" I asked, glaring at the darkness within Amu's bedroom.

No response. What happened next surprised not only Amu, who happened to actually be in her room but me too…

**Amu's P.O.V.:**

The moment I heard the sound of glass breaking I threw my headphones off and turned on the lamp beside my bed. Careful not to step on the glass I moved around my room until I was clear of the glass, bending down I could see it was a picture frame a lot like the one I had. One quick glance told me that my picture frame was still intact while the one before me was now in pieces. I flipped over the photograph, which made my eyes widen: It was the same picture I had! I flipped it back over to see something scrawled on it: 'Amu & Me; 3rd Grade'

Still holding the photograph, I made my way to the window to see Ikuto standing there wide-eyed and surprised just like me!

"Ikuto… You know something I don't about me, don't you?" I wasn't sure why I was asking since it was obvious because of the picture in my hands.

"What the hell could I know since this is the first time we've ever met?" I could feel the venom dripping off his words along with something else… sadness, perhaps?

"Ikuto, please… Tell me, please. Whenever I'm around you I feel so—" I couldn't stop the tears that were now forming.

"Amu… Give me back the picture." His voice sounded calmer than moments ago.

"Not unless you tell me what you know!" I sobbed, loudly.

"Then forget it! Keep it for all I care!" He yelled, clenching his window sill.

Before I could argue back with him, he continued: "Dammit Amu! You could have least let me know that you didn't need a ride home… Do you have any idea how worried I was?!" His voice raising and dropping before sounding strained as the last part left his lips.

I watched as he slammed his window shut then yanked the curtains closed. I stood there, hoping he would appear again but as my mother opened the door to ask about the noise it sank in that there really was something people weren't telling me…

"_What can I do, I cannot breathe. My heart is torn…"_

**Me:: Aww! Poor Ikuto! I'm on the verge of tears just writing this chapter**

**Amu:: I really screwed up, didn't I?**

**Me:: What gave you that idea? Was it Ikuto throwing a fit?**

**Amu:: ….**

**Me:: Review! Remember I'm in need of some criticism and reviews…. and a song lyric you would like to see in the fanfics.**

**Amu:: Do you think he'll come back??**

**Me:: Ask the reader, hun.**

**Amu:: *turns to face what now is an angry mob of readers* Do you think he'll come back?? Or did I really really mess things up?**


	6. So What's A Crush To Do

**Me:: o.O Did we ever find Ikuto??**

**Amu:: Oh no!**

**Me:: Amu! Disclaimer!**

**Amu:: Csi-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara/Doki! Here's another chapter...**

**Me:: I have a couple loyal reviewers ^^**

_**"So what's a crush to do when you can't get through…"**_

**Ikuto's P.O.V.:**

Dammit! I'm so late!! I pushed the gas pedal down more, picking up speed on the road; I could see the driveway coming up on my left. I swallowed back my fear and turn my bike so I slightly skidded through the traffic, parking my bike quickly before running inside the house so I could change.

**_Flashback –_**

_"Ikuto… I invited Ms. Hinamori and Amu over for dinner… And she was wondering if you could ask Amu to the dance coming up, you know… introduce her to those friends of yours. Anyways, this is not a negotiation… You are going to ask her to that dance." My mother sternly told me._

_**Flashback Over –** _

I shrugged off both my blazer and dress shirt, slipping a black long-sleeved shirt that hung to my body; I changed into a pair of jeans. I carefully hung my tie over my computer chair before heading downstairs to the dining room. As I got closer, I could hear Amu's voice: "…I go with him?!"

I stood outside the dining room, glad that no one had noticed I had arrived and continued listening…

"I never said you couldn't…" _Ms. Hinamori._

"Then why can't I? You just said that you _want _me to go with Ikuto…"

"I'd feel better if you two went together…"

The temptation to jump on my bike and speed away was beginning to fill my body as their conversation continued: "Why? I want the truth! Why is it Ikuto?!" _Amu._

Silence fell in the room behind me; _should I go in or just leave?_

"Well… Amu-sweetie…" My mother's voice trailed off.

"What? Why do I have to be the one kept out of the loop?!" Amu cried loudly.

I froze; I was only a couple feet away from the door, which lead to the garage. I bit my cheek as I debated with myself about turning around and seeing Amu.

"…Amu… You'd never believe it." I hissed, hoping that it came out quietly.

"I think this conversation has gotten a little out of hand… Wouldn't you agree, _Ikuto_?" My mother's voice rang out making everyone freeze.

Realizing I had gotten busted, I turned around and entered the dining room feeling the tense atmosphere within the room.

"Aah! Ikuto-san! I didn't realize you were down already—"

"So how long were you listening?" Amu's question was point-blank but what came with it wasn't what I expected since I yelled at her… was that regret in her voice??

"Long enough…" I mumbled, not looking anywhere but my plate.

The table erupted with our mothers chatting excitedly, leaving me and Amu on our own. I finished the dinner my mother had cooked then carried my dishes to the kitchen, rinsing them off. I decided that I'd fill the sink with hot, soapy water for later. I began scrubbing my dishes clean when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist from behind. I could feel a face bury itself in my back but I kept quiet, waiting for whoever it was to speak. _I think it might be Amu… Or that could just be wishful—_

"I-I'm… s-sorry… but I deserve the truth…" Amu's voice was weak, almost like she was crying.

"You wouldn't believe half of it anyways… so what's the point?" I murmured, rinsing off my dishes.

She fell silent behind me; I finished cleaning my dishes before walking to the garage; _I needed to get out of the house…_

I was already on my bike, fastening my helmet when I heard: "Mind if I tag along?"

_I'd prefer you didn't _... That's what I wanted to say as I glanced quickly at Amu, eyeing the other helmet; instead I sighed, "Alright… C'mon."

A part of me was beginning to feel confused about all this; _why was she acting like this? When all she has to do is ask her mom or look in a damn photo album!! Our mothers have taken so many damn pictures of us together!_

The feeling of warmth pressed closer to my back and stomach brought me back as I realized I was now driving on a dirt road that followed a river up to the next city. Amu's arms wrapped around me which left me feeling every part of her against my back. _So what's a crush to do... When you can't get through..._

**Me:: And I decided to put the song title and artist at the bottom so it'll look better and flow~ [That was 'Crush' by Cute Is What We Aim For] XD Love that band now!!**

**Amu:: Do you think one of those loyal reviewers of yours knows?**

**Me:: You mean where Ikuto is? Dunno...**

**Amu:: Review, please... *whispers* and if one of you have him, please return *flashes a missing kitty poster***


	7. Why can't you love me? Why?

**Me:: This chapter is dedicated to the borrower [Amu Tsukiyomi]—**

**Ikuto:: KIDNAPPER!!!**

**Me:: *stares at Ikuto* IKUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *pounces***

_"…Why can't you love me? Why?" – Tell Me Tell Me Baby [N'Sync]_

**One Month Later**

**Ikuto's P.O.V.:**

I rolled over, glaring out my window…

_Flashback:: After the Dance _

"_Ikuto! Ikuto! Guess what?!" Amu giggled loudly, almost tackling me._

_Standing in front of my bike, I chuckled: "Careful… Or else we won't be able to…" A lump appeared in my throat the moment I glanced over my shoulder._

"_Tsukiyomi Ikuto." His voice; I could practically taste the venom dripping off of it._

"_Chibi King." I kept my face collected as I turned back to my bike, biting my lip to keep me from saying anything else._

"_Anyways Ikuto… Could you let my mom know I'll be home a little later?" I gripped my helmet tighter as her question slipped past her lips._

"_F-Fine!" I stammered, hiding it by sliding my helmet over my head._

_Before she could say anything, like thanking me or something, I added: "Do whatever you want. I'll cover you like I always have done!"_

_I drove away quickly, mainly because I really didn't want to hear her response nor Tadase's sly grin._

_Flashback Over::_

"…Amu…" I let her name slip from my mouth.

I clenched my hands; _Dammit! Why must so hard?!_

"Ikuto! Didn't you hear me? Ms. Hinamori and Amu are here." My mother whispered, rubbing my arms.

"Not feeling well…" I lied, hiding my face into one of my pillows.

"Ikuto… Please. For a few moments." My mother begged.

I bolted up, not actually meaning to yell what came out next from my mouth: "What's the point?! Why does she even bother coming over?! She has that prick Tadase!"

My mother seemed taken back by my comment; I glared laying back down glaring out the window again.

"So that's what has been bothering you?" She had to be smiling. _AT MY PAIN!!!_

I felt my bed shift before I heard my mother voice again: "You don't have to come down… I'll let them know you're not feeling well."

I heard my door close, followed shortly by footsteps getting softer; a part of me felt bad that I had yelled at my mother who had done nothing wrong but the other felt relief. I groaned, realizing that Amu would probably never return my feelings.

**Amu's P.O.V.:**

_Kya~a! My first date with Tadase-kun was amazing!!!!_

My mother had brought me over to Ikuto's house for another friendly dinner; we were waiting in the living room for Souko to return from getting Ikuto. I couldn't stop the smiles that kept appearing on my face; I'm pretty sure my mother noticed because I heard a soft chuckle but before I could ask her about it: Souko returned. Ikuto-less.

"Aah! I'm sorry but it appears Ikuto isn't feeling well today so it'll just be us." Souko explained to us.

_Ikuto isn't feeling well… That's strange… He looked okay in school today._

I shrugged it off and followed my mother into the dining room; "I have an idea, Souko… How about Amu brings Ikuto something like soup?" my mother's suggestion received a shocked expression from me… _and Souko?!_

"I-I d-don't t-think that's a good idea… W-we wouldn't want Amu g-getting s-sick." Souko struggled with the right words.

"I'll be right back… I'm gonna go use the bathroom." I excused myself quickly from the room.

I checked my surrounding before I snuck up the staircase to the second floor; "Now… Ikuto's room should be here." I mumbled, slowly opening a door.

I poked my head inside; _'definitely a boy's room'_ I concluded, stepping inside the room. I crept around the room, even though no one was inside; I ran my fingers over the wooden dresser before realizing that this was Ikuto's room, at least from my window's point-of-view. I stood in front of his desk to see an IM'ing window still open; debating on whether I should actually read it; my eyes scanned the screen but stopped when I saw my name! I sat down in the computer chair reading the whole IM.

**************

**Alley_Cat:: Kukai, man! I'm dying!**

**Soccer_Star:: Oh. What happened.**

**Alley_Cat:: Amu Tadase**

**Soccer_Star:: Oh.**

**Alley_Cat:: I give up! I can't do this anymore**

**Soccer_Star:: Do what? Like her…**

**Alley_Cat:: No, shithead! Hate her guts… Fuck yes**

**Soccer_Star:: Don't take your sexual frustrations out on me.**

**Alley_Cat:: Dammit!!!!!!!!! How did you win her over?**

**Soccer_Star:: No way**

**Alley_Cat:: What**

**Soccer_Star:: No offense to Amu… but she was a bit of an easy girl**

**Alley_Cat:: JACKASS**

**Soccer_Star:: Hence why I added no offense to Amu… shithead**

**Alley_Cat:: You're a lot of help, you know.**

**Soccer_Star:: Yup. Oh. Gotta go. Daichi is here.**

**Alley_Cat:: Tell him I say hi**

**Soccer_Star:: Sure thing, man**

**Soccer_Star:: hey!**

**Alley_Cat:: what?**

**Soccer_Star:: don't do anything stupid**

**Soccer_Star:: Ikuto?**

**Soccer_Star:: Ikuto! Quit fucking joking!!!**

********************

My hand somehow found its way onto my mouth and before I realized what I was doing I bolted downstairs, heading straight for the garage. If Ikuto wasn't in his room…. And Ikuto last message to Kukai was only ten minutes ago…. He couldn't have…. I opened the garage door, standing in the kitchen my knees gave out on me and I fell to the floor in shock: No Ikuto but what was worse was… No Bike.

"Amu-sweetie." Souko's voice barely could be heard over my pounding heart. _Why is it beating so much?!_

Suddenly a loud knock at their door caused me to jump off the floor; Souko left me to answer it.

"Oh! Kukai-kun---"

"Where's Ikuto?!" I could hear the pain in his voice.

Somewhere in my body, I felt the strength to stand up and walk over to them; I made it there just as Souko answered him, "He's in his room."

"N-No… no. he isn't. I was just up there." My voice came out monotone and distant.

"Hinamori! Wait! Ikuto isn't in his room!" His voice rose alarm in Souko; at least that was my guess by the way here eyes were acting.

"His bike is gone too."

"Shit! Dammit! Ikuto! I'm gonna kill that guy!" Kukai swore, spinning on his heels and heading back to this truck.

"K-Kukai! Wait! I'm coming too!" I ran after him, worry flooding my body.

"Don't. In case he calls… You should be here." He glanced back at me, with a small smile.

I nodded my head then watched him leave; speeding off to look for Ikuto. I re-entered the house, where I knew I would not be able to look at Souko until Ikuto came back.

**Kukai's P.O.V.:**

_Fuck-tard! I swear Ikuto… If Nagi, Utau, or Rima don't find you first I'm going to beat the shit outta you!_

I bit my lips, trying to come up with places Ikuto might go; I had already called Nagihiko and Kairi, knowing that they would be calling for more help: Nagihiko would be calling Rhythm, his cousin while Kairi called his cousin, Musashi. I drummed my fingers on my steering wheel, pouting as my mind raced through so many outcomes… none pleasant.

"Dammit! Kukai! Stop! Calm Down! Ikuto… he isn't one to act like this…" I growled out loud.

I looked back up to see the light turn green; I drove further down the road, hoping that Ikuto was alright… _So I can feel better about beating the shit outta him!!!!!_

**Kukai & Amu's P.O.V.:**

"Ikuto… Where are you…?"

_"Why can't you love me? Why?"_

* * *

**Me:: Finally I added some angsty-angst to the story!!**

**Kukai & Amu:: Now where the hell did Ikuto go?!**

**Me:: *ignoring them* Thank you Amu Tsukiyomi for returning him…**

**Kukai & Amu:: DON'T IGNORE US!**

**Me:: *scratching head* Umm, to answer a question I received in one of the reviews [whitefirewolf09****]: Their Charas are going to be people that are related to them. Rhythm is Nagihiko's cousin; Musashi is Kairi's cousin… For the other charas, I'm afraid you'll have to wait…**

**Me:: Reviews!! Fill my need!!! XD**


	8. I'm Only Asking For Your Love

**Me:: Aah~!** **Thanks Abby [Sweet Peanut] for commenting every chapter!! **

**Ikuto:: *snickers* Pfft~ She almost fell off her computer chair**

**Amu:: Ikuto! Quit being mean!**

**Me:: 8D I hope everyone had an awesome Valentine's Day!!!**

**Ikuto:: I WOULD OF HAD A BETTER ONE IF YOU DIDN'T END THE LAST CHAPTER LIKE YOU DID!!**

**Me:: Oh shush~! Ikuto-neko~ *meow* I had to~ *waving arms frantically* I. WAS. SO. INSPIRED. 'CAUSE OF RECENT EVENTS!!!**

**Amu:: Don't you mean you fell in love?**

**Me:: *points* What she said!**

**Ikuto:: Just Let The Readers Read The Goddamn Story Already!!**

**Me:: *whips out Kukai* Sick 'em!**

**Amu:: *sweatdrop* Csi-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara.... So read on~**

_"…I'm only asking you for your love…" – Oh Child [Nevertheless]_

**Ikuto's P.O.V.:**

The only sound I could hear was the engine running on my bike but no matter how far or fast I drove I couldn't stop the tears from falling. _Six years of being willing to do anything for her and for what…_ I sped up with this thought crossing my mind once again.

I blinked for a second to get rid of my tears then all I saw was white…

Then pitch-black….

**Kukai's P.O.V.:**

"Ikuto! Where the hell are you?" I hissed, driving still around town after dark.

I glanced at my clock; realizing I had been driving around for four hours already.

"Tch. Need gas." I growled, pulling into the nearest gas station.

Parking right outside, I hopped out of my truck to pay for some gas; it wasn't until I started filling up my tank did I start to feel uneasy about something. I brushed off the feeling as I put the hose away, catching a bit of a conversation from someone else on the other side.

"…boy… motorcycle accident….might not make it….over by that lake…."

I froze. _Boy…? Motorcycle…accident…? Might not make it…?!_

"Hey!" Flying around to the other side.

The couple looked over at me as I continued: "When did this happen? Does the boy look like this," flipping open my phone for Ikuto's crazy-ass picture I use for whenever he calls, "Can you show where it happened?" I added in one breath.

"About five minutes ago, right sweetie? Hmm. Yes, about five minutes ago. I don't know if that's him… He was covered in blood when I caught a glimpse of him. It happened," pointing behind her towards a hill, "right over that hill." The lady responded.

I made a mad-dash for my truck, switching it straight into drive then speeding away to the hill the lady had pointed to, which was only a half a mile away; _Ikuto! Please let it be Ikuto! No, dear god! Don't let Ikuto be hurt! Souko would…_

My mind continued to argue with itself about the topic; I didn't even bother to put it in park but instead jumped out of my truck and raced through the crowd of people that were still surrounding the accident, or so I hoped.

"Move it, jackass!" I growled at numerous of people.

"C'mon! I'm trying to find my fucking friend!" I hollered at some other people that were closer to the scene.

I bit my lip as I came closer to the blinking red lights; _Dammit! Here goes nothing…_

I pushed once more through the crowd, finally setting my eyes on the scene; I tried to push past a couple of officers; a police officer closest to me yelled, "Please sir. Refrain from causing a distraction. There has been an accident."

"No shit!" Another attempt before I finally saw it!

_I…Ikuto...!_

I couldn't believe my eyes; with every ounce of strength in my body I pushed past the officer to get closer to him. Another officer came up behind me, holding me back: "Sir. You need to stay back."

"That's my friend!!! Lemme closer!" I yelled at the man.

"If you don't… the ambulance won't be able to get him to the hospital!" The officer's shout caused me to freeze in my tracks.

I fell to my knees; _I-Ikuto… You should have just explained everything to her… I know she would have gladly realized how much you like her…_

I waited there until the ambulance pulled away; in it Ikuto, barely alive. I slid my phone out of my jean pocket and dialed Utau's cell.

"Hello."

"Utau… If I haven't said it enough before: I love you." I tried to keep any tears from falling.

"K-Kukai… W-what's wrong?" Her voice sounded so concern. _C'mon Kukai, be strong._

"N-Nothing… Utau… Can you do me a favor? I really don't think I can do this… Call your mother and give her a message for me—"

"You found Ikuto?!" My shoulders immediately sagged.

"I'll take your silence as you did just not the way you had hoped." Utau added after a moment.

"…yeah…" I muttered, finally having the strength to stand up and walk back to my truck.

"He's at the local hospital."

"See you when I get there." I waited until the line was dead silent before I closed my phone.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.: [More like subconscious]**

_Where am I…? _

_Why does my body ache so much…? _

_Where's my bike…?_

_Who the hell are those people…?_

"Another millimeter, nurse!"

"He's losing too much blood!"

"C'mon Kid! Stay with us!"

"We're los…!"

"C'…n! Da…it!"

_The voice…. Fading… that damn light…. Growing stronger…. Maybe if I touch it I can…_

**_ZAP!_**

_What the fuck was that?!_

"Heart rate is stabilizing."

**Me:: *hyperventilating* this… was… so… damn… hard…**

**Tadase:: HAHA! I TAKE OVER THIS END NOTE!!!**

**Me:: *beats Tadase over the head with a rubber dildo* SHADDUP!!!!!**

**Tadase:: *out cold***

**Ikuto:: You know, you just passed the line from crazy to maniac**

**Me:: For those of you who didn't see my hidden humor, please navigate your page to YouTube and check out George Carlin's Jamming In New York.**


	9. 9 No Lyric For This Chapter

**Me:: Imma start every chapter after this like this, okay? My lovely reader & awesome reviewers!!**

**Kukai:: And... *glare***

**Me:: *gulps* I'M SOOOOO SORRY FOR ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!! SENIOR YEAR HAS KEPT ME SO BLOODY BUSY!!!! FIRST NEW BOYFRIEND, THEN I SPENT VALENTINE'S DAY WITH HIM!! AND... AND... AND... *cries* I'M SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY~!**

**Utau:: Csi-chan don't own Shugo Chara so she can only fantasize!!! *points* Like the rest of you!!**

**Previously on Lyrics Dedicated to You:**

"Heart rate is stabilizing."

**And now onto the story…**

* * *

_[No Lyric For This Chapter, guys~]_

* * *

**Amu's P.O.V.:**

Souka ran straight to the phone the moment it rang; I watched curiously as her eyes softened then long streams fell from her eyes. _What….What's wrong now?!_

I watched as she hung up on the caller before facing my mother and me; "Utau just called… Kukai found Ikuto. He's at the local hospital." She spoke softly, wiping her eyes.

The three of us climbed into Souka's SUV and drove straight to the hospital; I hunched over in my spot sliding my phone out and without thinking I texted Tadase.

_To: Tadase_

_Do you mind meeting me at the local hospital?_

I hoped he knew what I meant 'cause I sure as hell didn't; my phone buzzed quietly.

_From: Tadase_

_Yeah, sure… Is everything okay, Amu-chan?_

I blushed lightly but felt sudden pang in my stomach as I texted back.

_To: Tadase_

_I hope so… Ikuto got hurt and I can't see him without you around._

I sat back, feeling the car stop in the parking lot; I followed them through the hospital until Souka stopped in the middle of the hallway when I poke my head around them I saw Kukai and a couple other teens clumped together.

"Kukai…" My voice barely escaped my lips.

He seemed to hear me or maybe he felt someone stop right behind him; Kukai turned and waved us over. He pointed to his left; Souka rushed to where he pointed, peering into a large glass window. I froze in my spot; _beyond that piece of glass is… Ikuto…_

"Eeep!" I squeaked when my pocket buzzed.

_From: Tadase_

_I just arrived at the hospital… so I should be by your side shortly._

I sighed a breath of relief; _thank you Tadase-kun!_

"Tadase coming, huh?" The tone of Kukai's voice caught me off guard.

"Uh… Yes." I looked up for a mere second to see Kukai's looking through the window before I looked back down.

"Amu-chan?" I looked over to see a wide-eyed blonde girl staring at me.

"Amu?" Another blonde girl; this one smaller than the other.

"Guys… calm down… Let's discuss this elsewhere… Remember Ikuto is—"

"Ah! Yes! I heard that there was an accident. I didn't realize it was that cat thief that had gotten hurt." I jumped as I felt my body being spun around, falling against Tadase-kun.

"T-Tadase-kun…"

**Normal P.O.V.:**

Before any of them could say another word, a nurse carrying a clipboard walked out of Ikuto's room; noting the large group of teens she pointed out the obvious: "You know he is stable enough for a couple more visitors."

"Gee! Thanks for pointing out the obvious lady!" Utau sneered angrily at the nurse.

"Utau..." Kukai whispered, wrapping his arms around her which calmed her down.

"So I guess me and Rima-chan will go in first." Nagihiko breathed slowly, pointing to the door.

Rima and Nagihiko walked inside; Kukai and Utau stood by the window while Tadase, Amu, Rhythm and Musashi all sat in the chairs lined up against the opposite wall. Normal noise from the hospital was all that could be heard as no one amongst the group spoke.

**Kukai's P.O.V.:**

"You should separate those two... Ikuto would be heartbroken if he saw the prince with her." Utau whispered, for the ump-tenth time while Nagi and Rima were visiting Ikuto.

"I know..." was all I could say to fight back the urge to completely blame Tadase for this.

Sure, he's my friend... but he of all people knew exactly that Ikuto has been crazy about Amu since they first met! Hell Tadase even tried to help him try and get her to see how much Ikuto cared about her!!!

"Kukai… We're next. How about you come back out and let Amu know she can go… I'll stay in there to prevent her from using—"

"Won't work... Just look at her. She's shaking like a leaf." I kept my voice just low enough for only Utau to hear.

"Tch." I could see Utau biting her lip from the corne rof my eye.

"Don't bite your lip, sweetheart. You have a concert later and your manger would kill me if she saw this." I joked a little louder.

**Amu's P.O.V.:**

_Why the hell am I here?! He doesn't want to see me... He probably hates me anyways..._

"Amu... Me and Utau are going in next, is that okay?" I looked up to see Kukai slightly turned towards me.

I nodded my head quickly, before I looked back down at my hands which were shaking with all sort of emotions I couldn't understand.

"Amu-chan...." Tadase's voice beside me forced me to bite my lip to keep those confusing emotions locked inside.

I felt his hand wrap around mine protectively; I looked over at him to see that same emotion cloud those ruby eyes of his.

_Why do his eyes hold such intense emotions within them?_

* * *

**Me:: *hiding* **

**Kukai:: So.... are we just going to be doing this then??**

**Utau:: By the looks of it.**

**Rima:: I want to join too.**

**Nagihiko:: Remember to Review *whispers* and feel free to yell at Csi-chan 'cause she's just a tad lazy *grins***


	10. 10 Do You Think I'm Special?

**Nagihiko:: Looks like Csi-chan is still in hiding**

**Utau:: Oh damn! I wonder why… *death glare***

**Kukai:: Aww c'mon… Utau**

**Utau:: Don't bother… I'm pissed**

**Rima:: Since no one else will do it *pouts* Csi-chan don't own Shugo Chara! There!**

* * *

"_Do you think I'm special? Do you think I'm nice?" – Right Moves [OneRepublic]_

**Ikuto's P.O.V.:**

_My head… Dammit… feels like it's splitting in two…_

"Amu…" The words barely escaped my lips.

My eyelids felt like they were stapled shut; opening became a bit of a problem. I can hear sobbing, _whose crying?_

"…uto…!" _Utau's voice…?_

"...A…mu…?" The name escaped my throat before I had a chance to stop it; it echoed.

The voices were coming in clearer; "Ikuto!" "Ikuto!!!" "Ikuto-san!" "Ikuto."

My eyes slowly slid open; foggy-outlines, which quickly became clearer, of Kukai, Utau, Ms. Hinamori and my mother. I sat up, light feeling in my head erupted within that second.

"Tch." I held my head in one hand as a numbness filled my head.

"Take it easy, man!" Kukai's hand pushed down on my shoulder.

"I'm fine…" I grumbled.

"Like hell you are!" _U-Utau?!_

"U-Utau… I thought you had a concert tonight…?" I stared at her, mainly because my sister would never disappoint her fans.

"Sanjou-san is covering for me… I better get back" Utau sighed, turning away.

"I'll give you a ride, Utau." Kukai chased after her.

_Lucky jackass… Has a girl… that actually feels… the same about him… Amu…? I wonder if she—_

I stopped mid-thought as my brain processed the view the window provided me: Amu… Amu standing outside the window… _why isn't she alone?_

Without realizing it, I clenched the hospital sheets along with my teeth. Outside the window stood that cocky grin plastered upon that wrenched blonde's face.

"Tadase!" My mother gasped, taking in the same sight as I was.

Anger ripped through my body and the next thing I knew I was standing in the hallway right before him.

"I-Ikuto!" Amu's voice echoed in the empty halls.

Without thinking, I grabbed Amu and pulled her towards me; I felt her stumble and land against my chest.

"Don't get cocky chibi king…" I sneered, keeping an arm firmly around Amu.

"I-Ikuto?!" I felt Amu's hand against my chest.

**Amu's P.O.V.:**

_I-Ikuto…? What's going on?_

"I-Ikuto…?!"

He's holding me so protectively; _what's going on??_

I pushed away from him only to freeze in my tracks; _w-what's going on?? That look in his eye… why do I feel so scared?_

"…Amu…" _His voice… why does it sound so sad?_

"Ikuto… You shouldn't be walking around." Our conversation was interrupted when a nurse rushed over to him just as he was about to collapse.

"Ik—" A hand held me back from following the nurse into Ikuto's room.

"Please don't go." Tadase spoke, glaring at Ikuto through the window.

I could still hear Ikuto's complaints even though the door to his room was now shut; "Wise-ass brat! This is your fault!! Jerk!! Ass-Wipe!!"

My heart sank; _since when was Ikuto ever this… wait! What am I saying?! I just met the guy!_

I shook my head to rid these confusing thoughts from my mind.

**Normal P.O.V.:**

Ikuto struggled against the strength of the nurse who was restraining him against the hospital bed. He gritted his jaw continuing to yell obscenities, "Ass-Wipe!! Keep your hands off of her!! I'll kick your ass!!"

"Ikuto!" My mother busted into tears which ended Ikuto's yelling.

He dropped against the bed just as Amu and Tadase moved away from the view of the window. Tadase lead Amu away whispering with a princely smile: "Amu-chan, a lady such as you really shouldn't hear the angry rants of a psycho alley cat."

Amu followed behind; her face as red as a cherry! He pulled her away from the hospital; Tadase pulled Amu down onto a spot on the bench beside him. Amu and Tadase sat there for only seconds before Amu turned her head, watching as Tadase leaned in towards her. Closer… Closer…

**Amu's P.O.V.:**

_C-closer…_

**Ikuto's P.O.V.:**

_Amu… _

_Why even now after you lost your memory… _

_Why don't I have a chance to be the one…?! _

_What have I done…? _

_She probably hates me…_

**Normal P.O.V.:**

An uneasy lump appeared in Ikuto's throat as if to warn him of something bad that was going to happen; though he swallowed it as if to push it aside. He closed his eyes to look back on a time when he also confessed to her.

_Flashback::_

"_Ikuto!" Amu cried, wrapping her arms limply around Ikuto._

"_Amu… I'm here… Don't worry. I won't ever leave you, no matter what." Ikuto responded, hiding his face in her ruffled hair._

_He held her closer, hoping to provide some warmth to the fragile girl in front of him. Amu had just been dumped by Kukai for Rima…_

"_Kukai is an idiot… Dumping a girl like you for someone like that clown." He whispered to her._

"_A… girl… like… me?"_

_Amu stared up at Ikuto with watery eyes; Ikuto's face turned bright red and explained by hanging his head lower: "Someone who funny, beautiful, irresistible…. A girl like you that makes anyone smiles because you're around."_

_A small, delicate smile spread across Amu's face as Ikuto's words sank in; "Thanks Ikuto…"_

_She sank down on his bed, curling up on one side; Ikuto sighed since this was normal for Amu to fall asleep on his bed which later on in their friendship lead him to just sleep on the other side of the bed. They had been neighbors and friends since the first day they met; almost six years ago…_

_Flashback Over::_

----

**Me:: I-Is i-it safe to come out now? *scared***

**Ikuto:: WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?! WHY THE HELL DID YOU TRY TO KILL ME?! *attacks***

**Kukai:: Now. Now! Calm Down! *holds Ikuto back***

**Rima:: READ AND REVIEW!!!! *points angrily***

**A little new flash: I will be uploading an one-shot since Wednesday is my birthday~ XD 3/24 --- I'll be 18!!!! LEGAL~!**


	11. 11 So Fold Your Hands Child

**Me:: I'm sorry!!! but... and... then... the... and I...**

**Ikuto:: TALK ALREADY WOMAN!!!!!!!**

**Me:: *inhales deeply* I'm sooooo sorry everyone!!!! *bows repeatedly* but my birthday and then, senior year got in the way... i had to catch up on classes but I worked on this chapter and left you all a great surpise!!!**

**Ikuto:: *peers at the chapter* O.O jaw drops* You didn't....?!**

**Me:: Didn't what??**

**Ikuto:: You're such a fucking nerd, Csilla!!!!!!!!! *tosses calculus book***

**Me:: *ducks* noooooooooooo~ *whimpers* read before he kills me .**

[---THIS IS A SPACE---]

**Ikuto's P.O.V.:**

_Ugh… My head hurts…_

I sat up, hoping to provide some relief to this ongoing headache. No such luck! I glanced around the room; my mother slept in a nearby chair. I frowned slightly at this: _I really must have worried her…_

I had never been the one to make my mother worry; it had always been Utau, with her late night parties, singing at clubs, getting hit by random people in the audience… I brought a leg up, resting my cheek against it thinking back to earlier when Amu was here…

/"_..."Don't get cocky chibi king…" I sneered, keeping an arm firmly around Amu..._"/

My head pulsed causing me to grip it just as a doctor walked in.

"Does your head hurt, son?" He asked me, eyeing me over the rim of his glasses.

"Just a little." I muttered gripping the sheets as the headache refused to stop.

"Mhm… That would make sense." He murmured.

A soft groan beside me signaled that my mother had woken up.

"Oh! Doctor Mashiro! Are the results back?" _R-results…?_

"Ah. Yes, actually that's why I'm here." His voice trailed off as if trying to avoid something.

"W-what's going on??" I stared at the doctor, then my mother, then back at the doctor.

Doctor Mashiro sighed before walking up closer to me, placing a hand on my shoulder; "I'm sorry but," looking at my mother before smiling and walking over to her.

"…Tsukiyomi Aruto isn't your father. I am."

"Huh?"

"Ikuto. I. Am. Your. Father."

"So fold your hands, child and walk straight now"

**A Month Later:**

**Amu's P.O.V.:**

"Ah! Dammit!" I cursed under my breath as I ran down the streets of the city.

I stopped, looking around at my surroundings only to find myself lost again!

"Why the hell do all the streets look alike?!" I ranted, gripping the sides of my head.

"_…When I was around_

_I was the only one protecting you_

_Now that I'm gone_

_How can we do the things we use to do?_

_I know it's clear that times are changing_

_But I'm staying the same_

_I know fear is paralyzing_

_But nothing matters at all…_"

_Huh? _I could feel my face heat up; the voice… It's so sad and painful… but I like it…

**Crunch!** A branch snapped under my foot causing me to look around to see if anyone, especially whoever was singing had heard. Silence… Then an engine rumbled and I could hear it drive away. I pouted; _I really wanted to hear him finish…_

I stuffed my hands in my pockets and started walking again, hoping to see something familiar.

"Ehhh? Amu?? Is that you?" I stopped, glancing over towards the street to see Utau.

"Oh hey." I huffed, trying not to sound irritated.

"Don't tell me you're looking for him too?" She asked me, surprised.

"Who?"

"Ikuto… He disappeared from the house."

"He did? I'll help you look for him!"

A soft smile appeared on Utau's face; "Thanks… Do you mind checking in town more for me?"

"Sure!" I ran off towards all the lights; I knew the center of the town better than the outer edge of it.

**An Hour Later:**

"Where the hell could he be?" I muttered, checking my cell again to see if anyone had found him.

I sighed, over-hearing a conversation behind me.

"I'm surprised we got away."

"Yeah… I hope he'll be okay though."

"He should be with those cat-like reflexes."

_C-cat-like r-reflexes…??? Could they mean…_

I ran down the street until I came to a stop at an alley; I peered down it to see someone slumped against the wall.

"Ikuto!" I called after him.

The person's head jerked up before turning to look over at me; _Ikuto!!_

I dialed Utau's number, letting her know that I had found Ikuto and where we were before I sat down next to him. I slid my handkerchief out of my pocket; I knelt closer to him, dabbing his face gently with it, hoping to clean off some of the blood from his face.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.:**

I watched as she knelt down beside me then began cleaning off the blood; _Tch! That hu---_

I stopped, seeing the pain in Amu's eyes I bit my lip to refrain from saying anything stupid. I really didn't want to be seen by anyone especially Amu! I just…

_Flashback::_

"_Ah! I see you're awake, Tsukiyomi-san! Just in time, I suppose." The doctor walked in, greeting me with a nod of his head._

"_Doctor Mashiro!" My mother gasped in the chair beside me._

_The doctor raised the file he was carrying; "And the news is…,"opening the file, "…it seems there is a small abnormality in Tsukiyomi-san's frontal lobe. I'll be prescribing him some medication to relieve headaches from this abnormality…" He added, shutting the file._

"_What sort of abnormality?" My mother asked, obviously worried._

"_Just by looking… nothing to worry about… it's just an effect from the accident. Tsukiyomi-san will experience small outburst where he may not be able to control his thoughts or feelings." Mashiro explained._

_I brought my leg up, resting my chin on my knee thinking back to what happened earlier in the hallway between me, Amu, and Tadase._

_Flashback Over::_

…needed to clear my head from all these confusing thoughts. I eyed her again, wondering why she was here and not with Tadase…

"W-what h-happen??" Amu's voice sounded almost too scared to come out.

"…" I bit my lip.

"W-well… you don't have to tell me…" Amu began standing up, dusting herself off.

"I got into a fight… Nothing too serious." I grunted, using the alley wall to lift myself back onto my feet.

**Amu's P.O.V.:**

"I got into a fight… Nothing too serious." _He could at least act nicer…_

I heard him grunt behind me; I glanced over my shoulder to see he was just barely standing up on his own! I swooped under his arm, hoping that I could support him just in case; He eyed me under his bangs, which had fallen in front of his face.

"W…what… are you doing??" He huffed, attempting to lift himself up.

"What does it look like, idiot? I'm helping you!" My cool-and-spicy attitude made its appearance.

I dragged him out to the street just as Utau pulled up in her car; I dragged Ikuto into the backseat, trapping myself there too! His head fell against my chest; I could hear him breathing: _Did he fall asleep??_

"Look like he's worn out… Hope you don't mind staying back there." Utau smiled at me from the front seat.

I stared down at Ikuto for a moment before I felt my own eyelids begin to fall...

**Me:: Aww~**

**Ikuto:: ...YOU.**

**Me:: A lot, actually *giggles and twirls***

**Kukai:: Did she lose some brain cells...?**

**Ikuto:: Psh~ She's just happy 'cause she gets to spend a day with her *air quotes* boy-toy. *smirk***

**Me:: O//////////////////////////////O *dazed***

**Kukai:: You killed the author... *poke* *poke***


	12. 12 To Sleep With Only Memories

**Me:: *stretches arms above head* Sorry about the delay in this chapter but finals and graduation took priority...**

**Ikuto:: *glares* Don't lie, you no-good-lazy-ass-writer**

**Me:: *trembles* Waaa~aaah! Ikuto is scary when he's angry!**

**Amu:: Thanks to ChisaMaxx & Foxgirl18 for reviewing... *whispers* that's the only reason why she bothers to upload chapters now...**

**Ikuto:: Yeah... Feed her reviews and then next chapter she'll write an Amuto smut chapter**

**Me:: WHAT? O.O**

**Ikuto:: Don't act innocent... you're 18, Csi-chan!**

_"…to sleep with only memories is harder every night…" – Alone in this bed [Framing Hedley] –_

**A Month Later –**

**Ikuto's P.O.V.:**

I rolled onto my side, closing my eyes irritated from the lack of sleep I had been getting since I came home from the hospital a month ago. I couldn't shake that uneasy feeling that something was falling apart. I sighed, thinking back to how I reacted when I saw chibi king with Amu…

_She probably hates me_

Can you blame her?

_No…_

Baka.

_Who are you calling an idiot?_

The idiot who is now picking a fight with himself!

I frowned, silently deciding that arguing with myself wasn't going to help me. At all. I sat up, feeling a couple drops of rain hit my face.

"Guess I better get out of this rain…" I mumbled, standing up and walking off.

**Amu's P.O.V.:**

**Splash!**

I ran straight underneath a lone tree in the park; I sighed eyeing at my bags in my hands.

"Stupid Ami…" I growled under my breath.

"What about Ami…?" A pair of midnight blue eyes appeared in front of me; only a few inches from my face.

"Whaaaat?" I squeaked, surprised and slowly backing away until—

"Woah! Close one…!"

My foot had apparently slipped on the wet walkway in the park; in front of me, holding me by my waist, was Ikuto!

"I-Ikuto?" I stared at him, wide-eyed.

He just bit his lip as if trying not to say something; I found my footing again, noticing the front of my shirt had gotten drenched. My face immediately heated up; I swung around cursing under my breath hating the face I was wearing a white t-shirt. I felt something heavy land on my shoulder; I glance over and saw Ikuto had taken his jacket off and stuck it on my shoulders.

"Here. Wouldn't want some creep to hit on you…" He mumbled, turning so his back faced me.

"Thanks… again." The last part came out barely audible.

We stood there for a while, not saying anything; the rain hitting the pavement was all that we could hear.

_Should I ask him about the picture?_

How the hell should I know?

_You're me… One of us should know._

You forget…

_Forget what…?_

Exactly.

I groaned, my head hurts from all the confusion every event has brought me since I came to here. I caught Ikuto looking at me but when I turned to ask him what was wrong; he turned away looking depressed.

"You can give me it back later…" I watched as Ikuto ran off into the rain, without another word.

I sank down against the tree; "I don't get it… Why are you the only one that leaves me with such emotions?"

_Every time I'm near him… my head always becomes a mess and then I can't think straight. What the hell is going on?_

I thought back to all my recent episodes [as my mom calls them] of my memory bursting back…

Waking up from so many vivid nightmares and dreams…

Fuzzy flashbacks of the past…

Feelings of déjà-vu…

I dragged my knee up towards my chin, resting my head on top of it; I listed everything I had "re-learned" [another of my mother's terms] lately…

_I've dated Kukai, Nagihiko, Kairi…_

_Kukai cheated on me with Rima…_

_Nagihiko with Yaya…_

_And Kairi with Utau…_

_Rima, Yaya, and Utau were all my best friends back then…_

_I remember running somewhere important after each heart break…_

_But I can't remember where I ran to._

"I know it was somewhere special to me… somewhere safe I could go… but where was it?" I muttered, thinking out loud.

I stood up, wrapping Ikuto's jacket tighter around me: "So how does Ikuto and Tadase tie into all of this?" I sighed.

I ran out from under the protection of the tree straight to my house. I was walking past Ikuto's house when I felt something wash over me; I froze in my tracks as something hit me…

**Me:: Sorry about the short chapter... IT WILL BE WORTH IT! I PROMISE! **


	13. 13 I've Made My Mistakes

**Me:: Just in case anyone didn't notice I deleted the author's note I wrote since I'm going to be finishing this fanfic soon~**

**Ikuto:: I thought you loved me, Csi-chan.**

**Me:: I do, Ikuto! *hugs***

**Amu:: So who are your next victims?**

**Me:: *glares at Amu***

**Amu:: *gulp***

**Me:: Just for that... I'm not telling till I'm done but I am writing my ideas down so HA!**

**Ikuto:: She doesn't own Shugo Chara! This is her own twisted ideas~ Enjoy...**

"Through it all I've made my mistakes, I stumble and fall but I mean these words…" – [Sum 41]

**Ikuto's P.O.V.:**

'_I can't believe I acted like that towards her?_' Ikuto mentally cursed to himself.

What the hell is wrong with me? Ikuto had been doing so well keeping his emotions under wraps until today that is. I laid stretched out on my bed, already changed out of my wet clothes and into a pair of grey sweatpants and a long-sleeved black shirt.

"Ikuto! Dinner's ready!" My mother's voice called up the stairs.

I hopped off my bed, landing on the heels of my feet and walked downstairs to the dining room.

"So what's for dinner?" I asked, not really caring what answer I got.

"Fish and French fries."

I plopped down, quickly digging into my food; hearing my mother giggling beside me made me stop and look at her. I narrowed my eyes at her that asked, 'What?'

"It's been a while since you've acted like this… I know you haven't been the same since Amu-chan came back…"

I looked back down at my food, losing all interest in my favorite food. Talking about Amu always made me lose interest in whatever I was doing.

"You know… According to Midori, Amu been gaining her memory back…" My mother added.

"What are you trying to say, huh? What? That she'll remember that every time. Every Time! It was me who helped her out. Me who saw every tear fall. Me who stood by her through everything and what do I get for it all?" I couldn't hold back anymore, "N-nothing… I get screwed over… by the girl I'm in love with… and the bratty-king gets her…" I added, lowering my head as wet drops fell from my eyes.

"Amu never meant to hurt you when she came back… you have to understand that her losing her memory wasn't her fault… I'm sure… I'm sure if she remembered…" My mother was interrupted when the phone in the next room rang.

I poked at the rest of my fish that I hadn't scoffed down yet, nibbling on small pieces as my mother rushed into the room.

"Ikuto! Have you seen Amu-chan lately?"

"Y-Yeah… She was at the park when I was coming home hence why I was soaking wet."

M y mother rushed back out of the room and returned almost immediately. The look on her face. I knew right away.

"I'll be right back." I sprang up from my seat and headed for my motorcycle. I slipped the helmet on and sped away down the street. I raced back to the park, hoping she was nearby. Nowhere near the park. I had circled around the park, checking down every corner for her. I parked next to a bus stop, pulling out my phone looking through my contacts until I came to one name in particular.

"Hello. Hotori residence." The gay-prince voice had answered the phone.

"I'll make this quick… Amu's disappeared." I hung up, re-blocking Tadase's number before driving down the road again.

Why did I bother to call the kiddy-king? Oh yeah, because that's who Amu probably wants to find her. I drove past where I had gotten into the accident, I sped away from it until I saw the riverside. I slowed down, parking my bike under the bridge that connected our town to the next town. I was fighting with myself over whether I should keep searching; I was distracted when I heard the sound of sniffling above me. I hadn't saw anyone on the bridge so it surprised me.

"What am I going to do?" The sniffling stopped and a familiar voice cried out.

I bit my lip, silently taking my phone from my sweatpants; surprisingly it was still dry. I should call the kiddy-king again to let him know where to find—

"Why didn't he just tell me? IKUTO, you idiot!" I froze.

I pushed my phone down into my pocket again, moving closer to Amu's voice to the point where it sounded like I was right beneath her; which left me right under the edge of the bridge.

I heard her sob some more; I clenched my fist to resist the temptation to run up there and comfort her.

"I should call him…" Her voice still had the sound of tears spilling from it.

I quietly stood and waited, thinking she meant me that was until…

"Hi Tadase-kun… It's me, Amu. I'm fine… I just forgot to let my mom know—" I backed away, feeling like an idiot again and sped away on my bike the same way I came.

**Amu's P.O.V.:**

"Hi Tadase-kun… It's me, Amu. I'm fine… I just forgot to let my mom know— wait… Ikuto did…" My voice trailed off when I heard the sound of an engine speeding away.

I ran to the other side of the bridge to see a black motorcycle with a familiar helmet speeding away.

"Amu-chan? Are you still there? Amu-chan?" Tadase-kun's voice erupted over the phone.

"Yeah… I'll t-talk to you later…"

"Wait… Amu! There's something I need to tell you… I… Lulu… we sort of hit it off at this party last night…"

"Yeah, whatever… bye." I hung up, running down the street after Ikuto.

I didn't care about that Tadase had cheated on me; I had to find Ikuto. Wait! I'll call Utau—but she might have some idol business so maybe Kukai…

"Oi, Ikuto… Is that you?" Kukai.

"No, you idiot… don't you check your caller ID?" I asked him, trying not to laugh.

"A-Amu? Sorry about that… Ikuto's mom called and told me you hadn't gone home yet so I thought Ikuto was calling to let me know he found you or something…" He trailed off.

"He did… Can you do me a favor and get him to park I need to talk to him… use any method you can just don't let him know I'm the one waiting for him there, okay?"

"Uh… sure… I'm going to call Souka-san to tell her you're safe."

"Okay." We hung up.

I ran down the street to the park under the tree where Ikuto had lent me his jacket.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.:**

I was pulling into my garage when my phone buzzed; "Hello." I greeted the caller dully.

"Hey man! Did you find her?" Kukai.

"Uh, sort of… Tadase did."

"Tadase?"

"Yeah"

"Liar."

"W-what?"

"You never call Tadase. Tadase. You call him any nickname you can think of."

**BUSTED!**

"I'm not in the mood…"

"Well, anyways I need to ask you a favor? I left my soccer ball at the park, do you mind going to get it?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Thanks man! Knew I could count on you!" and just like that he hung up.

"Dammit Kukai! Fine! I'll get your damn ball… you better pay me though." I drove off towards the park.

I reached the park just as the sun was setting over the horizon; I parked my bike against the soccer goal before setting my helmet down on the seat of my bike and glancing around for the idiot's soccer ball. No sign of it. I turn around to see if maybe he had kicked it over the goal and…

"A-Amu…?" Her name came out before I could stop myself.

I watched as she crossed the grassy patch until she stopped right in front of me and then I looked away.

"…Ikuto…" Her voice was low and serious.

I looked down at her to see her staring straight at me. Amber eyes met mine.

"Why, Ikuto?" Her question caught me off guard.

"W-what do you mean?" I tried to keep my cool.

"Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"Would you believe me?" I muttered.

She bit her bottom lip before she scoffed, "That's not a reason…"

I chuckled which caused her to start laughing. We laugh for a bit before I stepped back. She stopped and stared at me confused.

**Me:: So what do you think will happen? ^^ Hmmm~**


	14. 14 Every Time I Get Around You

**Me:: Thanks so much .x for your comment. I do try and please people with my stories~**

**Ikuto:: Liar.**

**Amu:: I have to agree with Ikuto on this. You have an amazing talent for writing...**

**Ikuto:: *sigh* If only she would work this hard on AMV's or any photoshop picture she does**

**Me:: *winces* Don't tell them that~ D8 Then they know why I'm lazy...**

"…Every time that I get around you I see the best of me…" – [Uncle Kracker]

**Normal P.O.V.:**

Ikuto stopped so there were a couple of feet of distance between the two. Only silent exchanges were made.

"…Ikuto…?" Amu was the first to break the silence.

Ikuto smiled for the first time in a while at Amu, taking in a huge intake of air before setting his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"There's something I should tell you… so please just listen…" Ikuto spoke as if he had practiced this opening.

Amu stood silent, listening to him explain.

"I'm not sure if you gained these memories back but," sighing, "We've been the best of friends since we were kids… since you moved here. You remember what happened between you, Kukai, Kairi, and Nagihiko, right? Well… after all three of those heartbreaks you always ran to the same place… You would crawl into my bedroom and I would be the one to see you cry… I would be the one to comfort you and then when morning came: you'd be gone. Amu… I know you probably have no memories of me and even though I wish you would remember me… I can't blame you anymore so I'm sorry for the way I acted." Ikuto explained.

"So what do we do now?" Amu's question barely was heard.

"For now, let's head home." Ikuto sighed, turning his back and faced his motorcycle.

Amu was still wearing his jacket meaning…

"So does that mean you haven't been home yet?" He asked.

Amu glanced down at Ikuto's jacket that she was still wearing; "No… I called Kukai to get him to pass the message on that I was safe." She replied.

"You could have gotten kiddy—I mean Tadase to do that." Ikuto stated, hopping on his bike.

He motioned Amu over; he lifted his helmet up.

"Here. Put it on." He softly ordered her.

Amu put the helmet on her head snugly, wrapping her arms around Ikuto's waist noticing something odd.

"Wait… Where's the other helmet?"

"It'll be fine… We're not that far out."

Ikuto's words softened Amu's outer appearance but she still felt uneasy with Ikuto being unprotected. Luckily, in favor of them, the rain had already stopped about an hour before. The ride home was silent as both prayed for a safe trip; Ikuto didn't want to go to the hospital again and Amu didn't want to see him hospitalized again.

"We're here." Ikuto softly muttered as he pulled into his garage.

He stopped; Amu climbed off turning to face him.

**Amu's P.O.V.:**

I can't believe he would be so stupid!

"Don't ever do that again." I sternly told him, placing his helmet on his lap.

I stormed into Ikuto's house, a small part of me feeling guilty that I had gotten even a little mad at him.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.:**

I watched as Amu stormed away from me; was she really that upset?

_Can you blame her, idiot?_

Are we really going to debate this?

_I don't know… You tell me…_

And I'm the idiot?

_Shaddup._

Ikuto grinned to himself; he had won an argument against himself, _or lost…_

He slid off his bike and then headed inside to receive a hug from Midori, getting lots of thanks for finding Amu. I weaved out of Ms. Hinamori's arms just as our mothers started talking to one another. I walked out onto the back deck and saw Amu sitting down on it.

"You know chairs are invented for a reason." I reminded her, with a chuckle.

"Yeah… but I get a better look at the sky sitting on the deck." She responded with a giggle.

I stared at the back of her head for a moment before sighing and plopping down next to her, leaning back to look at the sky. We ended up lying on our back, still looking up at the stars and talking about anything that came to her mind; I didn't mind. I just wanted her to remember me and all the time we spent together growing up.

**Normal P.O.V.:**

Unaware that as they hung out under the stars, two pairs of eyes watched them giggling and whispering to one another…

You guessed right: Midori Hinamori and Souka Hoshina!

"Mom… What are you doing?" A bored sigh came from behind the two giggling mothers.

"Your brother and Amu are outside." Souka giggled.

"Really?" Utau dashed over to the sliding glass door, peering out at the two.

"Aww~ It's about time~" Utau finally giggled at her older brother's luck.

**Me:: There's only going to be a few more chapters so please vote in my poll on my profile~ So I know which to upload next XD**

**Ikuto:: Just to let you know... she never started another AMUTO one!**

**Me:: T^T**


	15. Message for readers &reviewers

*gasp* No, sorry this isn't a new chapter...

**IT IS, HOWEVER, A MESSAGE THAT ANOTHER CHAPTER WILL BE OUT SOON... I FINALLY GOT THROUGH MY WRITER'S BLOCK ON WRITING THIS SO~ ANYONE THAT IS STILL INTERESTED IN THIS CRAPPY FIC WILL BE PLEASED :3**

***gives cookies to everyone, especially all the reviewers* ;A; I'm really sorry minna~**


	16. 15 &Helped Me Understand

"You walked with me… & helped me understand" – Footprints in the Sand [Leona Lewis]

**A week later –**

**Amu's P.O.V.:**

I'm so happy! I giggled on the porch swing at Ikuto's house; thinking back to all that Ikuto had explained to me. It finally made sense why I always had a relaxed feeling whenever I was around him. We were friends before I lost my memory but still there was something I didn't understand…

"…why didn't he just come out and say it? We were friends… did it hurt him that much that I didn't remember anyone?" I asked to no one in particular.

I pouted; that was the only thing I didn't understand. Was there something else that he hasn't told me yet? I sat still on the swing, thinking hard of possible reasons for Ikuto taking so long to tell me we use to be friends.

Reason 1:: He was afraid.

_Afraid of what, exactly?_

Reason 2:: He wanted me to remember by myself.

_So then why was he so angry when I didn't know about something?_

I swung my feet slightly, swinging back and forth thinking hard on the subject. I nibbled a bit on my lip… I know, gross habit right?

Anyways, I nibbled a bit on my lip mumbling: "Is there something no one is telling me?"

I looked down at the picture of me and Ikuto as kids; I wanted to ask Souka about it since Ikuto wasn't going to be home. He had to go to work today… The sound of the front door opening broke through my thoughts; Utau stood looking at me confused.

"Amu? Ikuto isn't here…" She stated simply.

"W-what? I-I didn't c-come h-here to s-see I-Ikuto!" I defended.

"Oh," her purple eyes darted down to the picture in my lap, "You know… My mom won't tell you anything… Your mom made her promise not to say anything…" She explained.

My shoulders dropped; my only chance to find out anything else fell apart just like that.

"I might not have been around much before you left but I might be able to help you… if you want." She pouted, looking away glaring off into the distance.

"Yes! Please…" I begged, hugging her.

She motioned me to follow her into her car; "Where are we going?" I asked, unsure how this was helping.

"I want to show you something before I talk about the past… and besides, tell me what you think." She responded.

"Think about what?"

"Everything… Everyone… Just tell me what you remember and what you've been told."

"Well for starters, we've been neighbors since we were kids… Apparently, whenever my parents were fighting I'd always sneak out and sneak into Ikuto's room… When they divorced, I started acting out and dating," counting on my fingers, "Kukai… Kairi… Nagihiko," I sighed before I continued on: "According to Ikuto, I would always end up at his window whenever one of them broke up with me… I remember running somewhere whenever things got too much to handle… I guess it was Ikuto that I always ran to. I know that I caught you, Yaya and Rima with each of my exes," I saw Utau shiver beside me, "I'm not mad…" I added, finishing.

She pulled into one of the mall parking spots; "What's here that's suppose to help me realize what I want to know?" I asked.

"Just follow me…" She shoved a hat over my head, sliding a pair of fake glasses onto my face.

"Disguises?" I questioned as she slipped on her own disguise.

"Yeah… Pop idols can't just go anywhere anymore." She explained.

I followed her into the mall, weaving in and out of other people until she grabbed my wrist and signaled me to stay quiet. She pulled me into one of the stores; I didn't see which one but I figured it out once I was inside: It was actually a café! A cosplay café! My jaw almost dropped when I saw someone that oddly resembled Ikuto serving a group of school girls!

"Act natural." Utau hissed at me, glaring.

A waiter dressed in a butler outfit, wearing glasses approached us; "Hello Madams~" his voice sounded soothing.

"Hello." Utau greeted softly, smiling.

The waiter led us to a small table asking, "Is there something I can get you ladies?"

"Two strawberry milkshakes…" Utau held up two fingers with a smile.

The waiter left us with a bow then I looked through the menu he had left on the table, curious of what was being served here.

"Alright," I looked up to her, "What he said to you wasn't entirely wrong but there is something he left out… Something very important… It's true that you always ran to him when you were upset but the reason we all figured was that you two have a special bond that goes beyond being friends," her voice trailed off as she looked over at Ikuto who was serving a table near us, "Have you," looking at me, "ever wonder why he seems to get angry or hurt when you didn't remember things…?" She added, with a smug smirk.

My eyes widened as the question resurfaced in my mind; "You have, haven't you?" She spoke quietly.

I nodded my head as I responded, "Yeah… That still one of the things I don't understand… Please, I'm begging you tell me…"

"I can't," my gaze flashed up to her as the milkshakes were placed down in front of us, "It's something that I honestly believe Ikuto should tell you himself," my face was getting red from anger, "now wait before you start getting mad… I will however, even though I'm being outnumbered, try and get you to realize it yourself." She added, taking a sip.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.:**

I was heading back to get two parfaits for a table when I overheard two of my co-workers whispering to each other: "Hey… See those two girls…?"

I rolled my eyes, annoyed that they were slacking off during work; "You two better get back to work before you're caught…" I warned them as I was heading back to the table.

"Yeah yeah… Just tell us which one do you think is cuter?" One of them asked, pointing out a table in the corner.

I sighed, looking over to the sight of my little sister and Amu sitting there! My legs almost gave way as I muttered, "A-Amu…?"

I ignored any remarks my co-workers made as I crossed the room to place the orders from my table, watching them talk. _What are they talking about?_

"…about it… Ikuto gets upset whenever you don't remember something about him…" I listened carefully as I checked up on a table a few feet away, "Why do you think that is?" I heard her add with a smug smile.

"Maybe he's afraid…" Amu shrugged, not sounding like she even believed those words, as I was forced to go back to the kitchen.

**Normal P.O.V.:**

"And if he is… what does he fear when it comes to you?" Utau asked the pinkette.

"Erm… I don't know," receiving a glare that plainly said to just answer it, "Maybe he's afraid that something won't go right…?" Amu added unsure.

"Something won't go right, huh? Like what?" Utau was beginning to see that she might have been right in trying to get Amu to realize something closer to the truth.

Ikuto meanwhile was only able to catch snippets of the girls' conversation which continued on as the two sipped their milkshakes: "I don't know," Amu thought back to everything that had happened since her arrival back, "from any outsider's point-of-view… you'd think Ikuto was in love with me…" She thought out loud quietly, furrowing her eyebrows.

"In love with you, huh? Does those sort of feelings—"

"Wait Utau, if that's right then," gasps, "That explains a lot!" She added the last part a little louder than she expected to.

**Amu's P.O.V.:**

_Could the answer really be that simple…?_

As it sank in, I could help but wonder; _then does this mean… I use to feel the same…?_

**Thump!**

My hand gripped the hem of my shorts as my heart continued to pound in my chest; _when did I fall in love with Ikuto?_

"Amu?" I heard Utau ask as she leaned over the table toward me.

I smiled meekly before excusing myself to the bathroom; I had seen one before we entered the café. I needed some air…

**Ikuto's P.O.V.:**

"So how much of it did you eavesdrop on?" I heard my sister ask nonchalantly, folding her arms and watching Amu's retreating back.

"Not much… I missed the ending actual—"

"She thinks the reason you're acting like a brat is because you love her," Utau interrupted me, blurting out the whole sentence before I tensed up and reacted!

"Wai—What? She knows?" I panicked; _no wonder she let here in a hurry! I need to—_

"Not so fast, idiot…" My sister's death-grip on my wrist stopped me in my tracks enough so I could muttered loud enough for her to hear: "Let me go… I need to tell her,"

Her grip slacked; I ran out of the café after Amu, hoping she wouldn't be hard to find. I checked the bathrooms: no luck! I heading towards the nearest exit when I saw a flash of strawberry pink hair outside the mall; the pinkette was pacing outside the doors. As I got closer, I noticed it was Amu! _Thank god!_

I quietly stepped out and was about to say something when I heard: "—just go back inside and confess, Amu… Geez I'm so pathetic at times… just tell Ikuto that you l-l-l-lo-love h-h—Ugh! Why does this," swinging around and noticing me, "have… to be… so… difficult…?" Her words came out slowly before she stopped completely.

We stood apart silently before she bit her lip and asked: "How much did you hear?" turning red in the process.

"The ending, I suppose…" I replied, swallowing my fears and walking closer to her.

"Well… w-what do y-you h-have to say?" She tried her best to sound annoyed but was failing miserably especially with the pink dusting her cheeks to turn bright red.

I waited until I was a couple centimeters from her before I leaned down whispering, "I… love… you… too… Amu," before I finally kissed the lips I've been dying to feel against my own.

**Author's Note: I'm so bloody sorry for EVERYONE who wanted me to finish this… &I really am sorry for the crappy and abrupt ending but this story was dying and I was feeling awful for not finishing it… ;;**


End file.
